Users having different levels of ability often create reports by using database applications that have a database engine. The users create forms to enter and edit database information, and once a form is created, it is often difficult to change or modify the form in a way that is intuitive for users and is easy to use. A schema is typically used to define a form, and schema modification options and/or dialog boxes for changing the schema of the form are often very closely dependent upon database applications. The database applications often require a high level of skill and core knowledge of database concepts in order to manipulate the database application. Thus, users who are not familiar with formal database theory, or who do not have experience in database design, often need help in retrieving and organizing data types and other features based on their input data.
Form design tools often force the user to design the form as a preliminary step to creating the view on data (formatted report or form) that they want. This preliminary step is not intuitive for most users and creates extra work for the user. Conventional query tools use “designer” and “wizard” paradigms for creating forms. In abstract “designers”, the user is separated from their data and has a diminished sense of the result. Wizards are tools that can be used to step users through the process of creating a new form, which often provide a one-shot chance at getting the query elements they want. (Wizards also have data-centered viewpoints, and typically only provide formatting afterwards.) However, wizards often provide results that can be even more removed from the anticipated forms than the users would get from a designer.
Additionally, conventional database applications are used as a reporting tool. Besides demanding some higher level of experience with the application, reporting tools often require users to go through a multistep process in order to produce satisfactory reports. Users typically retrieve data from many different data sources, which may or may not have relational information. The users then take that information and combine it into a single report for display in print or on screen. Traditionally, it has been difficult to easily build a report, especially a report that is attractive, informative, and easy to use.
This background information is not intended to identify problems that must be addressed by the claimed subject matter.